


No Aegyo Duo

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [4]
Category: Chungha (Musician), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: All by itself, F/F, Love them both together what a power duo, Sorry this is now just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Sunmi can't directly tell others about them, so she does little things for Chungha with suspicious enthusiasm.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Lee Sunmi
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	No Aegyo Duo

The first time was really, really simple. It was after first contact, after the unnecessary hair parting that left Chungha a little stunned but not displeased. They weren't even dating yet, it was just that awkward part after they filmed Weekly Idol and exchanged numbers but hadn't properly talked yet.

Chungha knew the taller girl was trouble for her-she was so graceful and and pretty and affectionate and endearingly erratic. She tried to be polite in their texting, let Sunmi dictate what exactly they talked about and what boundaries they crossed, but it was thrown into chaos so, so quickly. It felt like only hours before she was regularly sending pictures of Bambi (which Sunmi would respond to with happy emojis and exclamation marks) and expressing her frustrations with video games (which Sunmi would react to with angry or confused emojis, then Chungha would explain and sometimes catch herself but Sunmi was still texting and she couldn't just ignore her.

She didn't _want_ to ignore her.)

And the next time they saw each other in person was that award show-it was so brief, she barely registered Sunmi's figure before the older girl was hugging her. She had her arms around her out of habit, called her "unnie" in the next second without thinking. Might've been someone nearby who gasped but Chungha couldn't hear very well as Sunmi leaned back and adjusted her collar, biting down on the tip of her tongue in concentration.

She looked...so...

"Here you go! The stage lights here are so hot," Sunmi said, offering a bottle of water. Chungha took it with thanks, confused as she walked further backstage-Sunmi was older than her, why was she being-well not formal or too polite but so...so...

"Chungha! Hey hey, you need to head to this side of the stage!" Someone on the crew was beckoning to her, another holding a mic-Chungha took a few sips of water as she walked, sighing to herself at the slight refreshment.

\--

The next one was a few days in, after their first...well, night.

They were both heading to the airport, silently sitting in the backseat. It hadn't been a totally awkward morning, parts of it were...sweet. But now she was texting her manager and they were talking about news and Chungha had almost forgotten that they could never be public or casual like a guy group. She knows Sunmi is thinking something similar, though she has more years of experience with this. God, Chungha can't imagine what it was like for her to debut at _fifteen_ and then have to hide this all that time.

The car was pulling into the airport much, much sooner than she wanted. Sunmi's leg moved from where it had been pressed against her own, gaze shifting to the curb and then Chungha, then her hand on the door and back to Chungha. The driver got out to get their luggage, calling to someone-

Sunmi rushed out suddenly and Chungha barely had time to blink and express her confusion before her door was opened for her, a smiling Sunmi beckoning her out.

"Right this way," she sang, exaggerating her arm movements and pretending to assist her out of the car. Chungha giggled at her girlfriend's weirdness, playing along while fanning herself.

"Oh thank you, however can I repay such consideration?"

Sunmi's smile faded a bit as she heard someone recognize them. 

"Text me when you land, I want to make sure you're safe," she said loudly, and the squishing of Chungha's cheeks confirmed that they were in "public but affectionate unnie-dongsang" relationship mode and not "in private actually romantic" relationship mode.

"Okay, okay unnie," she sighed, hugging the girl one more time. Sunmi squeezed her sides and pulled away with a tense but genuine smile. 

"I'll see you."

\--

Then a few months in, when they had a smaller joint appearance. They were waiting backstage, Sunmi absently playing with her hair and humming as Chungha was trying to type out an email. As bad as she was on her computer, her phone was worse to work with.

"Ahhhhhh," Chungha groaned, angrily mashing delete. "Why-I need a bigger phone, I can't-"

"What is it? Is it typing again?"

"I can't-my fingers don't-"

"Whatever you're about to say, they can," Sunmi whispered, and plucked the phone from her hands. Chungha took a moment to blink and nod slowly, stilling before she realized her phone was no longer in reach.

"H-unnie, I-"

"Just dictate it to me, I can type faster."

Chungha hesitated, glancing at the staff nearby.

"Unnie, that's embarrassing."

"No it's _not_, stop being a baby. Sit and talk."

Chungha sat, not _pouting_ but not smiling either. She began softly dictating her emails to Sunmi, scooting closer to avoid any miscommunications. It was only a couple minutes before they had a countdown warning and had to separate to get to stage. Chungha tried to take her hand, just hold or squeeze it to say silently that she was grateful, but she was being pulled down the corridor by her manager before she could even say bye.

"Wha-unnie! I needed to say goodbye to Sunmi unnie!"

"You'll see her after, now come on."

\--

Chungha struggled a moment with her zipper, jerking it up towards her chin. It had been a long, intense practice given the standards each dancer held for themselves. It was worth it, it so was, but she was tired and missed...well, a lot of things. Sleeping for more than six hours at a time. Food. Her girlfriend. Her dog. Food. 

Chungha sighed, pulling the door open and stepping back to hold it for the other-

"Chungha!"

The voice nearly gave her a heart attack. The other three made noises of surprise but Chungha just froze, eyes on the figure practically flying down the stairs.

_Uh...oh._

"Chungha!" her girlfriend yells again, this time really close-oh-

Chungha felt but didn't hear herself wheeze as Sunmi crashed into her, the arms around her waist lifting her up into the air and spinning her to dispel the force of her larger girlfriend’s body. She’s swung a full three hundred and sixty degrees before being set back down, stiff, and released from Sunmi’s grasp.

"W-Sunmi sunbaenim?"

Chungha registered Soyeon's audible shock and Seulgi's casual happiness and SinB's grunt as she recovered from the impact of Hurricane Sunmi-affection was a constant but not in front of others like this. Sunmi dipped her head in greeting to the others, smiling at Soyeon's open-mouthed expression.

"U-unnie, wh-I thought...my...are you h-here to pick me up?" Chungha said quickly, hesitantly stepping back. Sunmi tugged on her arm in mock annoyance.

_Unnie please-_

"Eh? You forgot our dinner date?"

_There was no dinner date planned I would remember that's not real unnie what-_

"Ah...unnie, don't call it a date or everyone will get jealous," she joked, turning her body slightly away from the taller girl. Sunmi simply giggled and pinched her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No I knew you didn't forget, I just...well I heard you all were making this big collaboration and I wanted to crash it and say hi-without revealing anything, of course!" she clarified. Seulgi and SinB were not people she wanted to piss off. Or her girlfriend, for that matter.

"Oh, well that's...I'm sure you know about the song I'm planning to release, the thing we're working on now is the...the dance," Seulgi said, yawning. "It's been a long day, though, I think we should really head out."

SinB murmured something in agreement, distracted by her phone, and waved once to the others before slipping out the door. Soyeon looked torn before bowing and scurrying out after her, closely followed by Seulgi-not before she got a good look at Sunmi's lovestruck expression.

_Unnie, really..._

"What?"

"You-" Chungha paused as she realized she had spoken out loud. "That's-we don't need them more suspicious, really," she chided gently, and Sunmi pouted. It wasn't exactly the most adorable thing on the planet, but it still hurt Chungha's heart.

"I just want people to know that you're important to me..."

"I'm sure they know, unnie. Come on, can we go get that dinner?"

Sunmi grinned, pulling the door open for the shorter girl.

"After you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS
> 
> SinB: ...well they’re gay together 
> 
> Seulgi: *shrugs*
> 
> Soyeon: huh. What if they’re just...like that?
> 
> SinB & Seulgi: ...nah.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I was gonna make more one shots but TBH I just...I don't stan them that hard? And am a lot more interested in others sooooo yeah this is just gonna hang by itself, sorry.


End file.
